


but we get along so well

by lazulisong



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, special brothers if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Loki didn't get along with his brother's companions, it was that most of them hated Loki and meant to kill him violently in the face, which Loki found gauche at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but we get along so well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts), [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/gifts).



> So today was terrible mostly because fuck you uterus, and also I think I have mentioned that I like my job a lot except where it is completely heartbreaking. (I have no good answer to ‘how long do you think parent has to live’ beyond ‘no idea but until their number comes up I will be here to take care of them’ and it’s just sad and awkward okay.) ANYWAY because Gus understands how terrible my life is, this happened:
> 
> MEG: Ugh give me a really cheerful fic prompt  
>  GUS: what fandom?  
>  MEG: Avengers  
>  GUS: any character preference?  
>  MEG: Loki or Tony  
>  GUS: How about Loki and Tony, after xyz has happened and everyone is kind of bros now, trying to out-storytell each other while stargazing  
>  and Loki keeps busting out with  
>  oh see that star  
>  yeah I blew it up 10K years ago  
>  MEG: Lol
> 
> So this is for her! Thank you, I am really grateful for you, like, always.
> 
> Also this is definitely for Waldorph, who begged me if I ever wrote a fic with a terrible euphemism for penis to not dedicate it to her, and well. I LOVE YOU DARLING.

It wasn't that Loki didn't get along with his brother's companions, it was that most of them hated Loki and meant to kill him violently in the face, which Loki found gauche at best.

Stark, on the other hand, said he didn't care what Asgard had done to Loki but he thought they could have done it better, or at least more permanently. It was too late now, and Stark guessed he’d rather deal with Loki, who sometimes, if he felt like it, would work with them, if people were stupid enough to threaten Thor. He also seemed to understand, as none of his brother’s other companions did, that this was not out of some goodness of Loki’s heart, but because if anybody was going to kill Thor, it was going to be Loki.

("It’s like me and Rhodey, except Rhodey admits he likes me," explained Stark to an utterly baffled Captain Rogers. "Well, maybe a little more sexual tension with them. Rhodey’s pretty straight, he can’t help it.")

They talked about engineering a lot when they were on the same side, both Loki’s native magic and Stark’s strange technological version, which Loki thought sounded like weaving silk gauze with a bludgeon.. Loki supposed Dr Banner could have contributed, but Stark said the doctor didn't have his and Loki’s forgiving natures, and stubbornly refused to talk to Loki.

"I tore a solar system apart because they went from worshipping Thor to Baldr," said Loki.

"I've met both your brothers, and I would have done the same thing," said Stark. "Don’t get me wrong, you are the craziest asshole I have ever met, but that younger brother of yours should have been drowned at birth."

The only thing that had so far kept Loki from killing his younger brother repeatedly was his mother being disappointed in him, but Baldr was still family. "He had his points," he said.

Stark said, "If I thought it was possible for one of you guys to have a tiny dick, Baldr would be the one I thought had it."

"I'm not arguing," said Loki. He swung his legs from the side of the toppled building and watched Stark curse at his armor. There was a spark of electricity and Stark shook his hand and hissed. "That didn't work."

"You're really fucking useless, thank you," said Stark. "Shouldn't you be running away before big brother comes to yell?"

"He’s probably digging his mortal woman out of the rubble yet," said Loki. He kept most of the bitterness out of his voice, but Stark stared at him for a second with uncomfortably piercing eyes.

Stark said, "Still sore over him zapping her with his love taser?"

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," said Loki coldly. He pushed himself off the wall and went to where Stark was surrounded by his armor. "That circuit there."

Stark looked closely. "Ugh," he said, and then, "A little light here, Frosty?"

"Cease calling me that at once," said Loki, on a growl. He lit a mage-light over Stark. It was weak and wavering, but it couldn’t be helped. Dr Doom was going to have a very unpleasant surprise when Loki’s strength recovered. "Who told you that?"

"Now, now, don’t blame your brother," said Stark kindly. "He can’t help being ruggedly attractive." Loki glared at him. Stark ignored him and finished the repair. "There, now to wait for it to connect to the server and let them know where we’re at."

Loki sat down, glowering. His back still hurt, and he was too weak to magic his way home. Stark didn’t look much better; his suit had protected him from most of the damage but half his shoulder and arm was turning purple, and there was an ugly cut over his cheek. Stark sat down beside him, wincing, and reached over to the armor. A chime sounded, and Stark offered him a square of food. Chocolate. "It’s not poisoned," said Stark.

Loki loved chocolate. Sometimes it was the only thing between him and the utter destruction of Midgard. Stark always had very good chocolate.

He took it.

There was a silence while they nibbled at their chocolate and stared up at the sky. "I like that star right there," said Stark finally, pointing at a bright, white one in the north. "It’s nice. I looked it up once, and the light from it takes ten thousand years to reach us. Isn’t that something?"

Loki looked at the star, and then said, "Oh, that’s the one I destroyed for worshipping Baldr. It was ... five hundred years ago? I forget."

There was a silence.

"Loki," said Stark at last, "Your brain isn’t a sack of cats, it is a _bag_ of _dicks._ "


End file.
